Broken heart
by kelvinloor
Summary: One shot! Taking by the one thing he loves most, next to her that is. How he feels. First time so break it down to me easily. AND please REVIEW! Thanks. Took a bunch of ideas from some stories and made this story.


Emotions are like the oceans:

A faint mist coats the windowpane, fairy-dust sprinkled in the late night and Kelvin pressed his hand to the cold glass, moving his palm against the condensation, smoothing it away in a single gesture. He sat up and drew his knees up to his chest, pressing the crown of his forehead against his knees,with each exhale warm against his thighs. He can feel the light coating his back like the cool touch of a child - frail but unsure. He stares out the frost covered windows, watching as the ocean was in turmoil. He stared at the sky and watched as the clouds darkened and the ocean mirrored its feeling. The ocean was dark in color; sad and depressed. Kelvin's eyes were a sea of green, which usually held little emotion. However, now his eyes had lost his color, turning into a dark forest green, and filled with a whirlpool of emotions.

Kelvin was floating off into his own world. The darkness surrounding him. The sky was sprinkled with the clutter of stars. He was only staring of into the empty sight above him. They ask him why he compares her to the ocean. Why the most complex person could be compared to such a simple thing. The ocean does not speak, it is an object which stays in place. But yet he can hear its words, brushing against his mind. He felt its color brushing through the breeze. The ocean could not smile, but he would stare at its gaze from the nurturing reflection of the moon above. He could smell the sweet sound; it was an eerie mist. If only he was around the ocean.

He was and was noticed as a guy from Malibu. He had the appearance of a California guy. Blonde hair, green eyes. He wore cloth that could only cling to his legs. He never could forget his experience. Among the waves. Among the scent of the mist. He lived through it all; and left it at once. He was heartbroken; enraged like the massive waves crashing upon the sea walls, everything in his world had come crashing down. Nothing in the world mattered any more. She was gone. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that she would come back, it just didn't seem like it. No matter how much he tried to believe and have faith in her. He knew he could never bear to do it. He always appeared perfect, he looked like he was ready for anything. To everyone he could handle anything. However, deep down, he was broken. His feelings, his emotions, it seemed like someone had reached deep down into his ocean filled emotions and had opened a faucet out of his body. He couldn't feel or understand the meaning to happiness anymore.

His world came tumbling down. He had nothing, or it felt like he had nothing. Nobody ever understood how he felt. His own friends didn't even know how he felt. He appeared happy to everyone, but deep down he was depressed. Tears glided down his unblemished skin before dropping silently onto his pillow. He made no attempts at wiping them away or to rob is eyes with his hands. He simply didn't care. All he could think about was that one moment; when he woke up to a pressure to his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled at the mess of black hair spread out over his torso. Instead of moving he just leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of having her sleeping peacefully on his chest. After another couple of minute he felt her stir. Her eyes fluttered open revealing her silver orbs that looked like beautiful crescent moons. She was his best friend. His light and eternity. Like the tides she never stayed the same, always changing. However, now she was gone, taking by the one thing he loves most next to her that is.

His breath was caught in is throat, gasping for some air. He felt like some one had carried him and dropped him into the ocean. Slowly sinking into the deep sea, he felt the ocean pressure getting stronger and stronger, as his heart ached, like the pressure was threatening to squeeze him to death. All he felt was pain, there was a hole in his heart the size of the Mariana trench that needed to be filled. He wanted to feel her again in his arms, to put her close to his heart and never let go. He sometimes felt calm, like the sparkling sea on a full moon. Then angry, like a stormy night in the ocean. He sometimes wonder how a place that brought so much peace and happiness to him, could also bring so much pain to his aching heart.


End file.
